fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Renu Mika
Renu Mika is a 16 year old and is based off Hatsune Miku. She is also known as a mascot/representative of Fanloid01. Her name in Japanese is'' ''(レーヌ美香) but the meaning is unknown or unidentified. Mika also appears in her own series: Four United Friends series along with her friends, Patel Karina and Serina and Oceana Jenifer . (aka FUF) She takes the role of being the main protagonist. Design Although her hair style is different from Miku, she has pig tails on the bottom of her hair. There are many similarities with Mika and Miku. Such as that she and Miku have kind of the same clothes. Mika and Miku were heard to be opposite twins for a very strange reason. Mika has many designs for example she has Kaiko's old design but doesn't have a scarf. Her common design is with Miku's shirt, with shorts, sleeves, pigtails with rings, boots, a belt, headphones, a chain, and clips. Mika's bangs are like Kagamine Rin's but she only has 2 clips instead of 4 clips. In Mika's Append Design, her's is diffrent than Miku's, and her regular, she does not have any clips in her Append form. Mika also has one of her favorite outfits, is the one shown in the infobox and her World is Mine version. She just has shorts with a tank top with a bow lace. Personality Mika is part Japanese, Vietnamese, Chinese, and American. She's pretty much shy but usually energetic. In class, she doesn't participate that much. She was born to be a runner like Sasane An but he is much faster than her. Mika was set to be a tomboy and talks to boys a lot. Well, she does. She is also addicted to games like Minecraft,Pokemon, anything boys play. Mika is considered a gamergirl. All though, she herself has a crush on someone which is Sasane. She sometimes had werid dreams with Sasane and their connection with each other. When Mika is sad, usually she will cry a lot for five minutes. Mika is also classifed being violent because she likes kicking and punching people she hates. Sometimes she'll be very funny and cracks up a lot. Mostly she likes drawing when there is no more singing class. Though Mika joyfully sings out loud. One of here favorite songs is World is Mine, so she would sing it everyday or hum the tune which annoys her friends. "Mika! Stop humming!" Karina would say when Mika hummed the tune World is Mine. Mika enjoys music like singing. She enjoys playing the flute and practicing. She also love taking swimming classes, she'll almost take it everyday. She sometimes likes to talk to boys a lot but sometimes Jenifer. Once, a boy had a crush on Mika (she thought, Man! he's freaky! Like he's dirty and picks his nose and gets in trouble a lot!) but she had ignored him. Mika dreamily said, Who will be my future person? I wonder... There are so many boys, her #1 is Sasane. She picked him because he is handsome to her and is funny and smart. Voice configuration Biography Renu Mika now hates Sasane An just because of ONE question he asked. She usually looks at Sasane, but she would to her friends Patel Karina and Serina that she would be very violent on him and kick him everywhere! Well, now we know Mika hate him very much, she kicked him in the face once. All though....now they hate each other.... so yeah, the end of the crush......Mika told Sasane that he was a "baka". For some strange reason, Sasane told Mika "You are awesome!" But they still hate eachother. Mika gives him the "evil eye" which makes him madder than ever before. He even told her to stop with the face but she ignores him. Mika hates Sasane so much she calls or notifys him as her ex-crush. Together Renu Mikai on her side beats Sasane up really badly! So they both hate Sasane and are both determined to kill him! Once they had a talk together revealing that since Sasane had broke up with her, he still likes her. She gives him an astonished look, and starts saying about her feelings. They still have a connection, though the story changes through her life. Her creator, Dr. Luna Jay Andreson, has created her and Mika's family. Dr. Luna had seen Miku with all her vocals and Luna decided to make an android like Miku and the other Vocaloids. Her first attempt failed, which a virus got in the android body. The second try and BAM! Mika was created. She spent time with the rest of the family. Sasane wasn't created from Dr. Luna, he was from Dr. Edward. Somehow, Zenu Zika , Mika's counterpart was created from a secret labatory. From hearing about Mika world wide, this "person" managed to created Zika. The person hacked into Mika's android system and copied all of her functions. And finally Zika was created, but she had simply grinned with an evil grin. Zika was also intructed to take down Mika. Notable media These songs were originally sung by Hatsune Miku (not really...) These songs are not published, the will soon be in the future. Relationships 'With Fanloids' Renu Mikao Her little sister, she always annoying her. Renu Mikai He's the genderswapped version of Mika, but he's the older brother. Renu Mikio Her crazy insane older sister, she hates it when Mikio drives because she drives crazy. Mikio was formerly Mika's hagane side. Renu Miyuki Mika's kind older sister, and does not bother Mika at all. Renu Mila Her younger cousin, she's even MORE annoying than Mikao but she is cute and adorable. Renu Rika Past self. Renu Mikaya The Voyakiloid version of Mika. She finds her very annoying. Also her friendly foe. Patel Karina and Serina Her best friends. Oceana Jenifer Her best friend. She is quiet and calm and also likes to draw anime like Mika. Tei Aku Mika's best friend and also friendly next door neighbor. Sasane An Her love intrest/crush. She's shy around him... He is also Mika's former enemy. Sarika An Her friend. She likes to walk with Mika to school. 'With official Vocaloids' (Please note that the Vocaloid's characteristics are not real, it is just made up) Hatsune Miku Miku is her oppisite twin sister. Miku is kind to her and Mika likes to do things with Miku. She also likes to see Miku singing. Kagamine Rin Rin likes to hang out with Mika, maybe best friends. They also like to game a lot, so they versus eachother in some games. Kagamine Len Len is shy and timid around Mika, he slightly is falling for Mika. But Mika doesn't know. Sadly Rin slaps him when he tries to talk with Mika. Megurine Luka Luka is nice and kind to her, just like Miku. Kaito Kaito is like in love with her but tosses him in the toilet bowl. Mika also uses her kicking and punching skills. She also finds Kaito a pervert and jerk. Meiko Meiko is crazy like Mikio so she tries to avoid her. Aoki Lapis Aoki is slightly shy with Mika but later on she is a great friend with Mika. Yowane Haku Haku is also like Mikaya, so she finds Haku even MORE annoying with all the crying and sobbing. Akita Neru Neru DOES NOT get along with Mika that much, she's to busy texting and is quite mean to Mika. Gumi Gumi is kind to Mika, she likes to hang out with her. Kamui Gakupo Gakupo is just like Kaito, but just more annoying than Kaito. Mika also uses her fighting skills on him, she also breaks his sword when he tries to defend himself. Gakupo=pervert/jerk. IA IA is also a good friend of Mika, they like to go shopping together. Tone Rion Rion was pretty joyful all the time. So she sometimes gets upset when Mika mistakens her as a little kid. Ring Suzune Suzune was accidently mistaken as Miku by Mika, so she would say Miku! But the REAL Miku came. So Mika said sorry to Suzune. CUL Their relationship is unknown. SeeU SeeU is just like IA, they like to go shopping together but more kind. Hachune Miku Hachune Miku freaked the heck out of Mika when she first saw Hachune. She decided to call Hachune Miku Hachune. Tako Luka Tako Luka is the same with Hachune, Tako freaked the heck out of Mika. She thought that it was a mini-Luka but sadly her head gor chopped off and her hair looked like octopus tangles. Mika called her Tako instead of Luka. Sakine Meiko Sakine is sweet with Mika, and she thought of Sakine less annoying than the original Meiko. Kaai Yuki Yuki is just a little kid, Mika likes kids, so she likes to talk with Yuki. Since Yuki has the recorder and Mika is experienced with flute, they like to play a duet on a song. But when it comes to video gaming, she tells Yuki to go away. (Mika plays games like Modern Warfare III which has blood and killing.) Appearances *Mika, Sasane, Karina, Serina, Jenifer are in the a comic/manga called, "The Four United Friends." They are used in a real life appearence. They are found on here (four united friends wiki) *Her TinierMe "dream selfy" is found here. *Makes an appearance in Fanon: We Got Heart! Quotes *"Will you PLEASE leave us alone?" *"Blabbermouth..." *"Grrrrrr......" *"You know, my brother can beat you up!" *"Hiiiiii" *"Sorry..." *"Aku ! Aku! Aku! Hurry up, slowpoke!" Trivia *She has her past self, Renu Rika which explains most of her past. *Not known, Mika has a crush on Hatsune Mikuo. She is silent and shy around him. *Mika has a evil/dark side and a failed version of herself. Zenu Zika is her dark side and Renu Mikaya is her failed side. *Her headphones also indicate what type of mood she's in, so red means regular/normal mood. But bright red means mad/angry/in rage. Blue means sad, Purple means jealous, Green means worried, orange means shy/blushing/embarrassed, and finally yellow means in thinking mode. *Mika's original design was Gumi's outfit but minus the headphones and headgear. But she did have pants with a loose belt but Mika did not have any clips yet until decisions were made about having clips. *Mika's age doesn't change and her appearence does not change. In fact, she just stays 16 forever but in human years, she will continue to grow. (Mostly she doesn't change except her height) *In some of Mika's "love songs" such as World is Mine and Romeo and Cinderella, Sasane makes an appearence. For example, as he appears in Romeo and Cinderella, he is assumed to be Romeo. *Sometimes mistaken as Bottle Miku . External links *deviantART Renu Mika's Diary and more. *Ask tumblr Gallery Fanloid01 Mika.jpeg|Renu Mika Official Concept Fanloid01 Headphones_Base_.png Fanloid01 Renu Mika new.png|Just a simple recolor, changed Miku's twin tails and her skirt. Fanloid01 Blushing Mika.png Fanloid01 MikaAvatar.png|Mika Avatar on Pixel Avatar Fanloid01 Mika Append.png|Mika Append (looks like chibi) (Unofficial) Fanloid01 Summer Mika popsicle.jpeg|Summer Mika eating a popisicle Fanloid01 Triple Baka.jpeg|Triple Baka Mika, Karserina, and Jenifer's version Fanloid01 Mika World is Mine New.png|Mika's Version of World is Mine Sakura Akechi Renu mika.png|By Sakura Akechi Killer&HunterAddison for Fanloid01 Renu Mika & Tei Aku.jpg|Mika and Tei Aku, drawn by Killer&HunterAddison Fanloid01 Mika face.png|Base by iBaseMakers Killer&HunterAddison for Fanloid01 Creeper Renu Mika.jpg|Creeper Mika from Minecraft art credit to Killer&HunterAddison Fanloid01 Mika pencil art.png Fanloid01 Electric Angel cover.png|Electric Angel duet with Ari (cover) Category:Female Category:Characters by Fanloid01 Category:Derivative of Hatsune Miku Category:Derivative Category:Fanloid Category:Voice from Hatsune Miku Category:Voiced